Ein kleines Abenteuer in einem FFArchiv
by Feael
Summary: Faramir sitzt an seinem PC und klickt auf dieser Seite vorbei... Eine Geschichte darüber, was man in einem einzigen Topf so findet.


Jetzt habe ich schon seit Jahren nichts mehr zu HdR gepostet. Ich hoffe, jemand erinnert sich noch an mich... ;)

Titel: Ein kleines Abenteuer in einem FF-Archiv  
Hauptcharakter: Faramir  
Autorin: Feael  
FSK: Ich würde sagen, ab... -grübel- 12  
Genre: General/Humor  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer meiner (leicht) gestörten Fantasie.  
Kurzbeschreibung: Faramir sitzt an seinem PC und klickt auf dieser Seite vorbei... Eine Geschichte darüber, was man in einem einzigen Topf so findet.  
Warnung: Das ist in gewissem Sinne ja schon eine Parodie/Satire. Ich will mit der Story wirklich niemanden verletzen oder niedermachen oder sonstwas! Ich liebe dieses Archiv und respektiere ALLE Autoren!

Leider hat man hier die Eingabe des Namens von diesem Archiv geblockt, deshalb musste ich an ein paar Stellen was ändern.

* * *

**Ein kleines Abenteuer in einem FF-Archiv**

Nichts Böses ahnend, pflanzte sich Faramir vor den Monitor und fuhr den PC hoch. Sekunden später leuchtete das farbenfrohe Logo der Firma "Mithrilsoft" auf dem Bildschirm und darunter war die Version "Gates 17 V.Z." angegeben. Der Truchseß wartete geduldig, bis alles geladen war und öffnete darauf mit einem professionellen Doppelklick den "MEW-Explorer" (MEW Middle-Earth Web). Éomer hatte ihm beim letzten Telefonat einen interessanten Tipp gegeben. "Geh' mal auf -URL von diesem Archiv- gesagt. Neugierig tippte Faramir die URL in die Adresszeile...  
Eine weiß-blaue, von oben bis unten beschriebene Webseite wurde geöffnet. Ein wenig verwirrt klickte er auf "Book" und suchte "Lord of the Rings" heraus, wie Éomer es ihm beschrieben hatte. Eine lange Liste erschien. Faramir verstand schnell, dass es Geschichten über ihn und seine Freunde waren. Interessiert überflog er die Titel und Kurzbeschreibungen...

1. Blablabla by Secret  
weis jes nich wie ihc da beschreibn soll lest ienfach wäer fur revs ser dankba :)

Faramir kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf... Also Rechtschreibung schien heutzutage doch noch ein ziemlich seltenes Fremdwort zu sein. Naja. Weiter...

2. Lexy, die heißeste Rose von Mittelerde by IloveLegolasLexie4everLegorulz _reviews  
_Warum ich Legolas über alles liebe? Hier erfahrt ihr's! gg

Die Rechtschreibung war hier schon besser. Und es klang auch irgendwie interessant. Faramir kam die Idee, diese Fanfic für Legolas mal auszudrucken und zu sehen, wie der Elb darauf reagieren würde.

3. Lost Heart by MorgothsAngel _reviews  
_Habt ihr euch nicht auch schonmal gefragt warum sauron do böse ist?

Trotz der Fehler, auf die Faramir seit "Blablabla" irgendwie allergisch reagierte, klang das sehr interessant. Er nahm sich vor, diese Story zu lesen, sobald er sich auch die anderen Kurzbeschreibungen angeschaut hatte.

4. Denethors Tears by sexyFaramir _reviews  
_Faramir wird von einem Feldzug nach Minas Tirith gebracht. Er liegt im Sterben. Da wird Denethor klar, wie sehr er seinen Sohn liebt... CHAP 4 ON! R&R PLEEZ!

Faramir hielt inne und spürte, wie sich in seinem Herzen etwas rührte. Man hatte ihm vom Wahnsinn seines Vaters erzählt. Und dass Denethor ihn geliebt hatte. Diese Fanfiction ließ ihm jetzt schon Tränen in die Augen treten.

5. Aragorn Peinlichmann von Lövhüglingsen by Stardemon _reviews  
_Lasst euch einfach überraschen ... geheimnistuerischgrins ;)

Irgendwie wollte Faramir sich überraschen lassen. Diese Überschrift machte ihn verdammt neugierig. Aragorn Peinlichmann... Wenn König Elessar das jetzt lesen würde...

6. Das Herz des Kriegers by Turmwächter  
Boromir kommt im Auftrag seines Vaters nach Rivendell, um sich der Ringgemeinschaft anzuschließen. Dort begegnet er Elronds Tochter Arwen... Pairing: Boromir&Arwen ... Warning: AU, Gewalt, OOC

Ratlos starrte der Truchseß auf den Monitor und kam sich wie der letzte Idiot vor. "Pairing" war schon klar... Aber die beiden Warnings "AU" und "OOC" kamen ihm schon recht ostländisch vor. Hätte er von der Existenz des Landes China gehört, hätte er eher "chinesisch" gedacht. Das waren doch bestimmt irgendwelche Bezeichnungen unter Insidern... Irgendwie fühlte sich Faramir wie ein Außenseiter. Aber er musste zugeben, dass die Zusammenfassung ihn sehr neugierig machte. Boromir und Arwen... Eine äußerst interessante Vorstellung...

7. Der Ort des Lichts oder der Horror auf Erden by Arawen  
Ein Mädchen wird in den Sommerferien zu ihrem Großvater nach England geschickt. Im Keller entdeckt sie einen geheimnisvollen Spiegel, der von Zeit zu Zeit merkwürdig leuchtet. Pairing: AnnaXLegolas Mehr verrat ich euch nicht... fg

Wieder eine Interessante Beschreibung, fand Faramir. Nur dass es ihn nicht so anzog wie "Lost Heart" und "Denethors Tears".

8. Verliebt, verlobt, ermordet by tizzy _reviews  
_Tja, verliebt, verlobt, ermordet... nur wer wen? Frodo und Sam wühlen sich durch die komplizierten beziehungens verhältnisse ihrer Freunde... und entdecken ihre Liebe füreinander... Slash

Der Fürst von Emyn Arnen starrte mit tellergroßen Augen auf diese drei Zeilen. Er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, die Stimme verloren zu haben.

9. Mein Traum by Sonnenelbe _reviews  
_Aragorn verliebt sich unsterblich in Faramir, doch leider zeigt der junge Statthalter kein Interesse an ihm. Aragorn greift nun sogar zu äußersten Mitteln... ACHTUNG: Gewalt/Lemon!

Faramir kümmerte es nicht, dass er nicht wusste, was "Lemon" zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Der Ohnmacht nahe, floh er aus seinem Büro in sein Gemach, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Die Vorstellung, von Aragorn vergewaltigt zu werden, ließ ihm das Essen hochsteigen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er mit offenen Augen auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. In seinen Gedanken ließ er regelmäßig Flüche gegen Sonnenelbe aus. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, auch nur daran gedacht zu haben...  
"Aber eigentlich ist es schon ganz interessant, was die Leute so alles schreiben", dachte er. "Und wenn Menschen schreiben, geben sie einen Teil von sich preis. Kunst macht durchsichtig. Man kann sehen, was sie am meisten beschäftigt, was sie für Gedanken haben, wie sie die Welt sehen."  
Er lächelte und vergaß seinen Zorn auf Sonnenelbe. Ihre Idee war ebenso ein Kunstwerk wie "Lost Heart" von MorgothsAngel. Und gehören Fantasie, Kreativität und Meinungsfreiheit nicht zu den größten Schätzen des Menschen?

* * *

ENDE

PS: Sollte es die vorkommenden Nicknamen oder Storytitel tatsächlich geben, tut es mir unheimlich Leid. Ich habe sie nicht geklaut, sondern erfunden. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn jemand dieselben Gedanken hat!


End file.
